A Game of Monkey and Mouse
by DaisukiFox
Summary: Zidane and Freya end up getting to know each other. That is until both of them find themselves in a bad situation, that might threaten the stability of Gaia.Kuja and Fratley later on. ZidaneXFreya. Cancelled due to lack of support


_A/N: This is my AU FreyaXZidane fanfiction! I was inspired by Myshu and her story **'Practical Medicine' ** and by my love of the FFIX game. Thank you PlaystationNetwork for adding FFVII, FFVIII & the great FFIX!_

_I was also given permission to use a certain line from Myshu! Thanks! ;3_

_This story's plot will come to surface and I hope some people will at least check this story out!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX, FFIX used to belong to Square Soft but I guess it now belongs to SquareEnix._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:<em>

_First Meetings_

The Lindblum bar was never really known for much, it's food was common and the people were often times far from decent folk. On top of all that the place didn't seem to monitor the ages of whoever came into the little tavern, mostly because the owners viewed any kind of business as 'good business'. It was traditional as many others, it had a stool section while all the rest were worn down wooden tables with equally worn down wooden chairs.

And behind the bar section was the ever reliable, Bobo. A man with dirty blonde hair and a ridiculously oversized mustache. His traditional bar tender outfit gave him an inviting air. Though his warm presence was no match for the waitress, Lilian.

Such a place was perfect for the band of thieves known as, _Tantalus._

The members currently going to the bar consisted of Baku, Zidane, Cinna, Blank and Marcus. The Nero Brothers were mysteriously absent from the group.

Baku pushed the double doors open the door and giving a hearty laugh; for whatever reason Baku was laughing for. He stepped to the side and allowed all his men to walk through the door. They all stopped, noticing that any women were currently occupying the tavern and the ones that were, were much too old for them.

"Dammit... still a sausage fest," Zidane commented, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side.

"What do you expect? It's been slow..." Lilian the waitress said, holding a tray of ale. Her hand placed on her hips, as if already expecting this sort of reaction.

"What about you?" Zidane asked, wiggling his brows.

"Not after last time..." Lilian said in an icy tone, she turned her head away from his; flicking her hair in disgust.

Cinna' snickered, Zidane's luck was often times the most funny.

Zidane huffed and turned and looked towards the other tables. That was until he saw that Baku had gotten past their sights and noticed that he was entertaining two aged women... and surprisingly enough, actually getting somewhere.

"Dahahaha!... ladies please, I'll order yer rounds!" Baku offered, earning two seductive looks from the women.

"Rounding up all the older ladies and buying them drinks... such a responsible father figure..." Marcus stated, rolling eyes. Though he knew being part of Tantalus, already gave them a bad label.

Zidane pouted and waved his hand dismissively, looking towards the others he gestured for them to follow, of course planning to get to their usual table. "Back to the usual routine, eh, kid?" Blank mentioned.

"Hey! I was thinking of a guys night anyways!" Zidane laughed, placing his hands in his pockets while he tail swayed around side to side.

"I'd rather have a ladies night..." Cinna whined.

"Heh, you wish Cinna!" Zidane said over his shoulder as he reached his table and sat down, leaning back on his chair with his hands behinds his head.

Cinna grumbled and took his seat next to Zidane, soon after followed Marcus and Blank.

"Alright boys, I'm gonna' need to see some ID."

Zidane, Marcus, Blank and Cinna turned to the cocktail waitress, staring at her like deers caught in headlights. Lilian's serious demeanor crumbled the moment she started snickering, slapping her knee, while still maintaining her tray.

Zidane and the others momentarily paused before noticing her cruel joke, but then found themselves getting into it as well. "Good one!" Zidane complimented.

"You really had me going there." Blank said.

"Me too." Marcus said, giving a nod of his head.

"Scared the day lights outta' me," Cinna added.

Lilian snorted, grabbing her paper and pen, "Like I'd ever ask for I.D from some of our best customers," she stated. "Just tell me what you'll have..."

"Is everyone okay with the usual?" Blank asked, leaning his elbow on the table and waiting for his fellow thieves to respond.

All of them nodded their heads.

"Alright, so we got... four of our best beers and a bowl of peanuts for Cinna, right?" she asked, writing everything down.

"Yup." Zidane replied.

Their waitress slowly made her way over to the bar, preparing their drinks.

From there the four thieves talked about the same things any guys would talk about, often times in random and sometimes in an ordered formation; It was more accurate to say that they were as organized as a Conde Petie drunk. The topics most commonly involved who they'd rather do from all the places they've seen; except Blank who needed to be slightly drunk to talk about anything like that.

When their drinks came were when they'd start talking about future haste plans, since their bull sessions more often than not would actually give them a good idea. In fact that's how they had gotten their last few pay days, Baku was wasted and suggested that search for some treasure he heard about from a moogle... and although it wasn't the most reliable source of information, it served them well.

"Okay! So... would you do that girl we saw at the Lindblum armor shop?" Cinna asked, taking a swig of his drink.

Blank seemed to have a bit of a drunken blush on his face and although he was seriously considering the question, no one would probably take him seriously enough for it to really mean anything. "Y-yeah... guess so... but just for her looks."

Zidane smirked and turned to the odd looking fellow he knew as Cinna. "Okay Cinna... now who do I think would be good enough for you?"

Marcus smirked underneath his head covering bandana, this was going to be good.

"Oh no..." Cinna gulped.

"I think you'd be perfect for Queen Brahne!" Zidane exclaimed, slapping his hand on the table and laughing his blonde ass off. He was joined by Marcus and Blank, snickering as well.

"What! No way!" Cinna shouted, shaking his head. A horrible thought placed in his easily manipulated mind. "She looks like something that came out of a zaghol's ass!" that claim wasn't such an understatement for the Queen of Alexandria.

The others continued to chuckled at the misfortune of their friend, but Cinna knew that it was all in good fun. "Yeah... she is pretty horrifying, unlike that daughter of hers..." Marcus commented, placing his mug down and wiping his mouth with his forearm.

Blank and Cinna exchanged looks before looking over to Zidane. The blonde haired thief sighed contently and placed his chin in his hand while his elbow rested on the table. "Dames like that don't come from a zaghol's ass... she's gotta' be adopted."

"That or Garnet will end up looking like her when she's older..." Blank commented, sending a shiver down his spine. He would never wish a fate like that on anyone, especially someone who was as beautiful looking as Garnet.

"I gotta' wonder somethin'..." Zidane said out of the blue.

The others momentarily stopped thinking about how beautiful the next Queen of Alexandria was and instead wondered what Zidane had to say about the subject. "Is Queen Brahne even a human? Do people really change into... whatever the hell you could call her..." Zidane said, looking off to the side.

"Nah... Baku is millions of years old and his hide is still not turning blue..." Blank stated, in defense of their adoptive father.

"Maybe something happened to her or something... like she ate an entire buffet with too much blue food coloring, like the kind they use for cakes and junk," Cinna suggested.

"That still doesn't explain how she got so ugly..." Marcus said, continuing the conversation.

"Genetics is my idea..." Blank said.

Zidane at this point had grown tired of this conversation. He liked to bad mouth someone as much as the next person but Queen Brahne was no challenge. He would rather prefer the company of the princess but he'd have to make do with anyone woman that would hopefully come to the bar. Though it seemed that there was only three women and two had gone with Baku and the other was busy serving everyone's drink, leaving a majority of men around as they continued to talk about their trivial and unimportant lives; the reason why they were trivial was because Zidane didn't concern himself with people he didn't want to talk to.

"Hey... ya' guys mind if I go to the bar stools?" Zidane asked, taking one more gulp of his drink before slamming it down and wiping his mouth.

"Nah... go on," Marcus said, lightly buzzed from the drink.

"I don't mind," Cinna responded.

"You ask as if I care, kid..." Blank said.

The blonde haired thief made his way over to the stools, intent on getting the waitress to accept another night of fun. There had been a mistake from him and her last time but Zidane thought that it couldn't have been that bad to have done what he did. In fact some women enjoyed it, maybe he'd just have to show her how good it could be.

His strategy was interrupted when he heard the sound of the bar doors being opened. From the door came a woman but not just any type of woman, a Burmecian woman. _'Burmecian... I've never been with one of those...' _Zidane thought, finding his vigor for women rejuvenated. One might view the idea of a Burmecian woman adorned in battle gear to be unattractive... but Zidane was different. He watched her from a distance as she raised her hand, silently ordering a drink.

The bar tender hummed in understanding before turning around and filling up a mug for the Burmecian. She caught her mug as it slide across the counter to her.

The woman sighed as she slammed down her drink, a somewhat timid look on her face, as though she had just experienced something traumatic in her life.

Throughout this display, Zidane found his eyes fixated on her. That was certainly something he didn't see too often, a woman so comfortable drinking, that she almost seemed sexy while doing so, _'furry and a drunk... that's kinda' hot...' _Zidane thought.

Freya remained still in her position, thinking about how her life would go on while she spent time in Lindblum. She hadn't considered too many factors while staying in Lindblum. All she knew was that her rations where low and wandering didn't make her as much money she would have liked.

"Hey there..." Zidane said, as he sat down on the stool closest to the burmecian warrior.

Interrupted from her thoughts the burmecian woman looked to her side and saw that there was a with shoulder length blonde hair and... with a monkey tail? She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious. Though it was unimportant right now, so she'd rather not be bothered by someone like him.

"Greetings..." she responded, her tone dismissive before getting back to her drink. Her lack of interest usually gave made her message clear.

Zidane had been hoping to get somewhere from the beginning, but was sadly disappointed when she only glanced at him momentarily before going straight back to her drink. "So... what brings you here?" Zidane asked, placing his elbow on the bar.

Freya sighed. "...personal reasons."

"Hm... like?" Zidane probed, raising his hand and getting the bar tender's attention. Though his didn't come in the same fashion as Freya's, since there was no room to slide the drink over to Zidane.

"I have no reason to explain anything to an unfamiliar face..." Freya replied, hoping that finishing her drink would make him much more pleasant to deal with... or at least make her drunk enough to strike him, whichever came first.

"Wanna' get familiar with this face?" Zidane asked, smirking and taking a quick sip of his beverage.

Freya took a moment to register what was happening. Was she being hit on? "How are you so certain I'm one you'd like to become familiar with?" Freya asked, using her body to shift the chair slightly towards Zidane.

"Because I like the way you look," Zidane chuckled. Putting his mug down.

Freya raised her brow as her whiskers were pushed forward, "How do you know that? I'm wearing armor and a raincoat."

"I get around and when I get around... I like to feel around and from feeling around I've learned what to except from whats on inside from what I see on the outside," Zidane stated, using his hands to make the curvature of a woman's body.

"How endearing... you're telling a woman about your experiences with other women in hopes of laying with her tonight. You're such a gentleman," the burmecian woman replied.

"Gentlemen? This ain't a place for gentlemen... the thing that comes closest to that is you and..." Zidane stopped and looked over his shoulder, pointing to someone who was vomiting in the corner. "...that guy."

Freya felt her eye twitch. This tavern was entirely lacking in class. "I have to agree with you..."

"So... wanna' get familiar now?" Zidane asked, his tail flicking from side to side excitedly.

Freya swiftly turned her head to him and found herself blushing. Shaking her head with disgust she replied with. "No. Gods in heaven, no. Gods in hell no. Please grow up and try again... on someone else."

**Tantalus Hide Out**

The hide out was always such a comforting place, especially when Zidane was thinking about something... and when the others weren't around. It was a good thing they were out in the town right now. The day before had been awful to him, first Baku got all the women and he got rejected by a woman...

Why was this bothering him? _'So I was rejected, big whoop... why do I even care?' _Zidane thought, crossing his arms and walking towards the exit.

There was something about that woman... or was it simply because she presented herself as a challenge? That didn't make sense to him, he had been rejected before and not tried again. It confounded him; shocked him; scared him a bit and ticked him off. All these things coupled with the fact that he never got to experience one night with her.

"I gotta' get over this... not like I'm gonna' see her anytime soon-" Zidane paused as he saw from the corner of his eye that burmecian woman had just gone by him and into what appeared to be her home.

That meant that his chances of getting to know her, had just gone up.

**Lindblum Tavern**

Bobo whilst cleaning an empty mug turned to Lilian who was rubbing the sore joint on her shoulder. He had to wonder something, why hadn't she done anything with Zidane this time? Usually when Zidane would strike out, he and Lilian would have a chat and maybe even leave together.

"So... I have ta' ask... what happened last time you were with Zidane?" Bobo asked.

Lilian sighed and shook her head, "I really don't wanna' talk bout' it..."

Bobo nodded his head and moved onto the next glass. "Take a load off and sit down..."

Lilian without thinking about it sat down. "AH!" she screamed, jumping away from the stool and grabbing her rear in agony.

Bobo blinked and stared at her. "So that's what happened last time..."

* * *

><p>I wanted to make this longer! But in the next chapter Zidane has a discussion with Baku and Zidane makes his second attempt at talking to Freya!<p>

_Foxes from the Foxxy~_

_DaisukiFox~_


End file.
